Pokemon: Journey of Truth
by PokeSpencerMan
Summary: An Oshawott, a Snivy, a Quilava, and a Pikachu all go on a journey to save the world. But can they save each other? Lame summary, but I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: Zach the Oshawott

**Me: I was bored so I started writing this. It's the epic journey of a group of wild Pokemon. An Oshawott named Zach, a Snivy named Spring, a Quilava named Blazer, and a Pikachu named Sparky.**

**Oshawott: Wait a second. ANOTHER Oshawott!? I'm not getting replaced am I?!**

**Me: No worries, this is actually your brother.**

**Oshawott: Oh yeah... I always wondered what happened to him.**

**Me: Well, time to find out. Disclaimer!**

**Zach: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 1: Zach the Oshawott**

It was morning for the wild Pokemon of the world. The sun shines through a treehouse window in the woods. The light shined on a bed covered by a red blanket. There I lay, sleeping soundly. I start to open my eyes and see that it is morning. I sit up and yawn.

"Time to start another BORING day." I think aloud as I hop out of bed. I go to the kitchen and pour myself some cereal. I sit down at the table. "Well, time to eat. I really should make my own breakfast instead of just cereal." After I finish, I open my front door. "I think I'll go into town today. Maybe Blazer has something to do." I climb down my rope ladder.

I live in a treehouse that my dad made a long time ago. Me and my brother would come here and play when we were little. I moved in after becoming old enough to live alone.

Should probably tell you who I am. My name is Zach, and I'm an Oshawott. My father is a Samurott named Thresher. I know that he hopes that I can live up to my family name, but I secretly dought that I could possibly become a fighter of my dad's rank. My treehouse is located just a bit outside of the village that my parents live in. I'm 19, and I've lived alone for a year. I swear, I'd go insane if Blazer and Sparky didn't come to visit every once in a while. i've already started talking to myself, as I demonstrated earlier. I walk past the gate that separates the village and the forest.

"Zach! Zach!" I hear a voice call. I turn to see Sparky the Pikachu, along with a Snivy I've never met before.

"Hey Sparky." I greet "What's up." Sparky was about to say something but I interrupted. "Besides the sky." Sparky looks disappointed by how well I read him but quickly shakes it off.

"This is Spring, a Snivy." I turn to Spring. I suddenly feel my face go red.

"Hi, I'm Zach." I say. "_**Well duh!"**_says my inner voice "_**Sparky just said your name five seconds ago!" "**__Not helping." _I think to myself.

"Nice to meet you, Zach." Spring says somewhat nervously. "I just moved here, so Sparky was showing me around. I was just about to tell her that I would gladly come with them, but I hear Blazer's voice.

"ZACH!" I turn. Blazer is not his usual self. He's panicked. He runs up to us as if his life depended on it. "Zach! Somethings happening! The village is under attack!" My heart stops. "You're dad told me to tell you that you need to get out!"

"Where is he?" I ask

"No time." Blazer urges "MOVE! MOVE!" We all start running in the direction of my treehouse. Than I see it. A giant black dragon and thousands of Dark-Type Pokemon rampaging through town.

"What is going on?!" But my question is left hanging as Blazer rushes me into the forest.

**Me: Bum bum bum!**

**Blazer: Why were our character introductions so rushed.**

****Me: You'll have your Character Introduction next chapter. 'Till then, review!****


	2. Chapter 2: Blazer the Quilava

**Me: I was bored so I started writing this. It's the epic journey of a group of wild Pokemon. An Oshawott named Zach, a Snivy named Spring, a Quilava named Blazer, and a Pikachu named Sparky.**

**Oshawott: Wait a second. ANOTHER Oshawott!? I'm not getting replaced am I?!**

**Me: No worries, this is actually your brother.**

**Oshawott: Oh yeah... I always wondered what happened to him.**

**Me: Well, time to find out. Disclaimer!**

**Zach: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 1: Zach the Oshawott**

It was morning for the wild Pokemon of the world. The sun shines through a treehouse window in the woods. The light shined on a bed covered by a red blanket. There I lay, sleeping soundly. I start to open my eyes and see that it is morning. I sit up and yawn.

"Time to start another BORING day." I think aloud as I hop out of bed. I go to the kitchen and pour myself some cereal. I sit down at the table. "Well, time to eat. I really should make my own breakfast instead of just cereal." After I finish, I open my front door. "I think I'll go into town today. Maybe Blazer has something to do." I climb down my rope ladder.

I live in a treehouse that my dad made a long time ago. Me and my brother would come here and play when we were little. I moved in after becoming old enough to live alone.

Should probably tell you who I am. My name is Zach, and I'm an Oshawott. My father is a Samurott named Thresher. I know that he hopes that I can live up to my family name, but I secretly dought that I could possibly become a fighter of my dad's rank. My treehouse is located just a bit outside of the village that my parents live in. I'm 19, and I've lived alone for a year. I swear, I'd go insane if Blazer and Sparky didn't come to visit every once in a while. i've already started talking to myself, as I demonstrated earlier. I walk past the gate that separates the village and the forest.

"Zach! Zach!" I hear a voice call. I turn to see Sparky the Pikachu, along with a Snivy I've never met before.

"Hey Sparky." I greet "What's up." Sparky was about to say something but I interrupted. "Besides the sky." Sparky looks disappointed by how well I read him but quickly shakes it off.

"This is Spring, a Snivy." I turn to Spring. I suddenly feel my face go red.

"Hi, I'm Zach." I say. "_**Well duh!"**_says my inner voice "_**Sparky just said your name five seconds ago!" "**__Not helping." _I think to myself.

"Nice to meet you, Zach." Spring says somewhat nervously. "I just moved here, so Sparky was showing me around. I was just about to tell her that I would gladly come with them, but I hear Blazer's voice.

"ZACH!" I turn. Blazer is not his usual self. He's panicked. He runs up to us as if his life depended on it. "Zach! Somethings happening! The village is under attack!" My heart stops. "You're dad told me to tell you that you need to get out!"

"Where is he?" I ask

"No time." Blazer urges "MOVE! MOVE!" We all start running in the direction of my treehouse. Than I see it. A giant black dragon and thousands of Dark-Type Pokemon rampaging through town.

"What is going on?!" But my question is left hanging as Blazer rushes me into the forest.

**Me: Bum bum bum!**

**Blazer: Why were our character introductions so rushed.**

**Me: You'll have your Character Introduction next chapter. 'Till then, review!**

**Me: I should probably be working on Super Smash Bros Unleashed, but I wanted to work on this, so here we are.**

**Blazer: YES! Time for my character introduction! PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 2: Blazer the Quilava**

I feel like a coward as we wait inside Zach's treehouse. I stare out the window sadly. The dragon is disappearing into a strange vortex. "It's... gone." I slowly tell everybody else. I turn around to see my friends. I turn to the Snivy. "Who are you?" I ask gruffly.

"Um... Uh..." Stutters the Snivy. Inside, my feelings are hurt. It takes three words and she's already afraid of me.

"Her name is Spring, she's new here." Zach pipes up, answering for her. I grunt and turn away.

"It should be safe to go back by now."

I wish I could slap myself right now. My name is Blazer, and pretty much everyone I know except for Zach and Sparky are scared of me. I wouldn't blame them. I have a problem with making friends, so I end up making a lot of enemies instead. If it wasn't for Zach, I wouldn't have any friends at all.

* * *

><p><em>I was running across the schoolyard with my friends, Purrloin and Inkay. At least I thought I was their friend.<em>

"_Hey Blazer!" Cried Inkay "Wanna scare some of the little kids?"_

"_Yeah!" Cried Purrloin excitedly "It'll be fun!" We stopped by some of the little kids. "Okay Blazer, put on this paint. It'll make you look like a ghost." I trusted Purrloin, so I coated myself with the white, sticky paint._

"_Man, this paint sure is sticky!" This made Inkay laugh. I turned to him to ask him what was so funny. He looked away innocently. I hid behind a trash can and waited. After a while, some kids walked by. I jumped out and roared at them. But I found soon, that I couldn't move! The kids started laughing at me, and I could see Purrloin and Inkay cracking up out of the corner of my eye._

"_HE FELL FOR IT!" Screeched Inkay. I saw that he was holding up a bottle of glue. I felt my anger start to bubble up inside of me._

"_You...TRICKED ME!" That shut up everybody's laughter. I blasted my way out of the hardened shell of glue and snarled at the two Pokemon that I once called my friends._

"_Um... come on Blazer..." Inkay started as he backed up against the brick wall. "It was just a little prank."_

"_Y-y-yeah..." Stuttered Purrloin "We're still friends, right?" I growl even louder._

"_Not anymore!" I then shoot them both in a Flame Wheel attack. They both shot straight threw the brick wall and sailed off to who knows where. I growl and turn around. Everybody is looking at me. Some start crying. Eventually, they all leave._

"_THAT-WAS-AWESOME!" Shouted a voice from behind me. I turned and saw an Oshawott. I certainly was surprised._

"_You mean... you're not scared?" The Oshawott smirked._

"_Why would I be scared? You just sent two of the biggest bullies at school crying to their mommies! Thanks!" This made me smile. "So, what's your name?" He asks curiously_

"_Blazer. Yours?" The Oshawott smiled. "I'm Luke!"_

* * *

><p>"Yo! Blazer!" I snap out of it and look around me. Zach, Sparky, and Spring were all staring at me. "You okay Blaze?" Asks Zach. I smile at my friend.<p>

"Yes I'm-" But I stop when I see the wasteland that was once my home, right in front of my eyes.

**Me: The ending was a little cut short but it still worked out well. Please review!**

**Blazer: And no flames... OR I WILL FLAME YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sparky the Pikachu

**Me: I'm finally back! Sometimes I feel like I should write a couple one-shots, but I find it easier to tell stories with multiple chapters. **

**Sparky: Well I'm glad you're back. TIME FOR MY CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Me: Disclaimer please!**

**Sparky: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Chapter 3: Sparky the Pikachu**

"Um...where's the town?" I ask. "All I see is a bunch of rubble." Blazer sighed.

"Sparky, that IS the town." I look back at the rubble, then at Blazer, then the rubble, then Blazer, then the rubble.

"Oh...Wait a second!" I start to realize exactly what had happened. "The town...this... THE TOWN WAS DESTROYED!?" I don't often frown. Frowning isn't fun to do. It's negative. It's against happiness. I've always been that kind of Pokemon. Ever since I was a little Pichu, I was busy making people smile. Sparky the Pikachu. That's me. But today, I frown. I can see why I don't like it. It gives me a horrible feeling in my stomach.

"Sparky? You feeling okay Sparky?" Asked Zach.

"No..." I fight myself not to become sad or angry. I could never let that happen. Not ever. "Where's all the Pokemon?" I ask, trying to distract myself from the sad remains of my house.

"They're all safe Sparky, not to worry." Thresher walks up to us. Thresher is a really cool Samurott who just so happens to also be Zach's father. "Come with me everyone." we all follow him. "Your parents are waiting for you." I can see my mom and dad. In the distance. I run up to hug them.

"Sparky, did you get angry?" Asks my mom. I shake my head. "Good. Remember to always stay positive." After we're reunited with our families, Thresher, Firebolt (Blazer's dad), and Charge (my dad) all hold a meeting of some kind.

"We were just attacked by Zekrom, a legendary Pokemon." Announces Thresher. "If we are to survive, we need to find the legendary Pokemon Reshiram! To do this, we need volunteers to join the mission. Four warriors, at least." Nobody raises their hand. No surprise, who would risk their life to-

"I'LL go." I snap awake. Zach, is holding his paw up in the air. A whisper spreads through the crowd.

"Me as well!" Says Blazer. Who are they kidding? Oh what the heck, why not?

"I volunteer as well!" But there are only three of us. Who could possibly be the fourth volunteer?

"I volunteer!" Says a soft voice. Spring is holding her vine high in the air. This is crazy!

"Very well. Zach, Blazer, Sparky, Spring. You are to leave on your quest tomorrow." I can tell that Thresher is reluctant to let Zach go, but I'm sure that if Zach didn't think he could find Reshiram, he wouldn't have volunteered. So I'm now about to go out into the wilderness on some crazy adventure to save the world. Just another day in the life of Sparky.

**Me: Totally rushed, but I got my point across.**

****Sparky: I liked it! Please review!****


	4. Chapter 4: Spring the Snivy

**Me: The time has come at last! Spring, you ready?**

**Spring: Not really...**

**Me: Great! Disclaimer!**

**Spring: PokeSpencerMan...doesn't own Pokemon...**

**Chapter 4: Spring the Snivy**

I don't know what it was that made me raise my hand. Perhaps it was that I wanted to get back at that monster Pokemon who destroyed my new home. But I've only lived here for two days. Was it that I wanted to help my new friends? Probably, but I've only just met them. To be honest, I've no clue.

"Hey Spring," I snap out of my trance. Zach is watching me with a small bag slung across his shoulder. "You seem distent. Is everything alright?" Every part of me wants to scream.

"_NO! Of course not!"_ But that's not what I say. Instead I nod emotionlessly. Zach smiles at me happily.

"Good. Sparky and Blazer are by the stream. You all set?" In response, I pick up my small sack filled with food and equipment. It took a lot of convincing to get my mother to pack lightly. I'd never keep up if I had the load of clothes she tried to stuff into my bag.

"I think I have everything I need." Zach smiles again as a signal to get going. I pick myself up off Zach's chair. He opens the door and I follow him down the ladder. I take one more look at Zach's treehouse. I notice how big the door is. Five feet tall at the most. I wonder why Zach would need a door that size. I shake the thought out of my head as I reach the forest floor.

"Stream's this way." Zach tells me. "You might want to hurry. Sparky and Blazer aren't known for their patience." A vision of Blazer raging flies into my head. I shiver and pick up the pace.

I stare at Zach for no apparent reason and wonder once again what I'm even doing. I slowly breath in through my nose, catching the scent of smoke.

"Smoke?!" I shout in realization. Zach is already running ahead.

"BLAZER! WHAT HAPPENED?!" I hear him shout. I rush toward the smoke and see Blazer and Sparky surrounded by flaming trees!

"I swear! It wasn't me!" Blazer shouts back at Zach who is trying to put out the fire using Hydro Pump. "Something attacked us! It used moves I'd never seen before!" I notice a shadow jumping out into the clearing. It tackles into Sparky and bounces back into the woods. Sparky lands head first into the water!

"Aggh! I don't like to swim!" He shouts. Luckily, it seems the water isn't very deep, and Sparky is fine. I suddenly feel a blast of heat hitting my back. I spin around to see flames circling me, but I only catch a glimpse as the next thing I know, everything is black.

**(Zach's Point of View)**

"Spring!" I shout, as I spot said Snivy falling to the ground. I pull out my scalchop and leap at the shadow. My razor shell cuts into it's arm and when I see it there's blood on the tip. I turn my attention back at the shadow. I've knocked it onto it's back. I can now recognize that the Pokemon is a Flareon. Blazer walks over with eyes that screamed death.

"You've got a whole lot of explaining to do!" He roars. The Flareon trembles. "WHY DID YOU ATTACK US!?"

"Some other Pokemon offered me a reward if I brought in a Snivy named Spring. Don't know why or who it was." I frown.

"You didn't see them?"

"I've only heard of him really. The Pokemon who offered the job said she worked for him. She was wearing a cloak that hid her face, but it was most definitely a girl." Me and Blazer shoot glances at each other.

"Um, I don't mean to alarm anybody, but Spring is kind of..,bleeding." I react quickly to Sparky's voice and turn to Spring. She is indeed bleeding.

"She needs help. We have to get to the next town. It's close." Blazer grunts, still staring daggers at Flareon.

"What do we do with this clown?" He asks, eager for payback.

"We leave him." I demand.

"WHAT!?" Blazer shrieks at the top of his lungs.

"Would you rather Spring die?" I ask, carefully pulling my friend upwards. It's not a question.

"Fine." Blazer reluctantly grumbles. "Listen. If you dare come and attack us again, I'll have no problem ripping you to pieces!" I start running to the next town with Spring in my arms. Blazer and Sparky are close behind.

**Me: Oh...my...Arceus. I DID IT! I wrote another chapter! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sad Story

**Me: I don't know why I stopped working on this for such a while. I really like the way this story is going! **

**Zach: If that was true, what took you so long?**

**Me: Mostly my Tumblr blog. (It's called teamspencerman if you want to check it out.) And you don't really expect me to spend all my time on fanfictions do you? Because, you know. Real life and stuff. Anyways, disclaimer!**

**Nurse Audino: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 5: The Sad Story**

**(Sparky's Point of View)**

Have I mentioned how much I hate frowning? I sit next to Zach as we wait for Nurse Audino to come back. Spring was pretty beat up from the attack from that Flareon.

"I'm so bored!" I shout in impatience. "We've been waiting here forever!"

"Sparky, we've been here for three minutes." Says Zach. I look up at the clock on the wall. It's 4:25.

"Oh. Well I'm still bored." Zach exhales loudly in annoyance.

"Hey guys?" Blazer says, getting our attention. "I've been wondering. Why did that Flareon purposely attack US?"

"I've been wondering the same thing." Responds Zach. "He said he was hired by somebody who sent somebody else to hire him. And he also said that blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." The words fade out as I stop paying attention.

I decide to think about something else. Probably something happy. But for some odd reason, it doesn't feel right to think happy thoughts today. I decide that, just this once, I would think about something sad. And I suddenly remember it. The saddest story I had ever heard. The only sad story, now that I think about it. After hearing it, I had never wanted to hear another sad story ever ever again.

But now I remember the story as clear as day. And this is how it goes.

* * *

><p><em>This is the story of the two legendary dragons of Truth and Ideals. Or should I say, how it really went. <em>

_Long ago, there was a Pokemon called Kyurem. He was a one-of-a-kind, legendary Pokemon. Kyurem was very young, and lived in a place now known as the Caves of Emptiness. Kyurem knew not of the world outside of his home. His only friends were the few Pokemon living in the Caves of Emptiness. When Kyurem grew older, he began to change. _

_Eventually, Kyurem went through a change similarly to evolving. But, when the transformation was complete, Kyurem was separated into three beings, the two others representing two of his personalities. The white Pokemon, Reshiram, followed Truth. The black Pokemon, Zekrom, followed Ideals. And Kyurem was the living shell of the being they had once been. _

_Unlike Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom were eager to see the outside world. The two convinced Kyurem to leave the safety of their home, and see what there was to see in the world. _

_The three brothers left, and soon met humans for the first time in their lives. They encountered a royal family of these humans. A king and his two sons lived nearby. The brothers were constantly bickering about their beliefs. The eldest child believed that it was most important to have Truth, while the younger believed Ideals were the most important. _

_Naturally, Reshiram and Zekrom fit right in. But Kyurem saw that there was evil in these humans, and went back to the safety of his home. _

_Reshiram and Zekrom loved the two brothers, and with the close brotherly relationship they had, the two royal brothers fought less. The Legendary Brothers also befriended the pokemon Victini, who was close to the king. They stayed with the princes for five years. For five years, it seemed as though all was right in the world. For five years, Reshiram and Zekrom were happy. Until everything went horribly wrong. _

_The two brothers had a fight unlike any they had before. The two were ready to begin war with each other. But that wasn't all. Both brothers deceived Reshiram and Zekrom into getting mad at the other. They pulled the two Pokemon into the war they had created, without feeling for them at all. _

_The following battle was-_

* * *

><p>"Sparky?" I look at Zach and Blazer who are staring at me. "Are you okay? You've been quiet for a while." I look at the clock again. It's 5:04.<p>

"Yeah. I'm fine." But I know that this is a lie, and I can tell they do to.

"Well, Nurse Audino says that Spring won't be recovering until tomorrow, so we'll need a place to stay." I nod in agreement. Truthfully, I'm just glad they didn't ask anymore questions.

"Well we better get going if we're going to find someplace to spend the night." Announces Blazer as he gets out of his chair, and me and Zach do the same.

"Tell Spring to get better for us, okay?" Zach asks Nurse Audino.

"Of course!" Replies Audino cheerfully.

**Me: Sparky is now my favorite character. He's like me, Pinkie Pie, and Pikachu from Misadventures of Oshawott combined! **

**Sparky: YAY! Does that mean I get to appear on teamspencerman? **

**Me: Sorry buddy. I don't think you're quite there yet. Review! And the next Pokemon 101 chapter is coming soon!**


End file.
